This invention relates to improved racquets for use in tennis or other similar games.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,385 issued Nov. 10, 1981 on "Racquet", I have disclosed certain racquet stringing arrangements designed to increase the spin forces which can be applied to a ball, and otherwise improve the control of the ball, while preventing excessive wear of the strings at the points at which the longitudinal strings of the racquet cross the transverse strings. Those racquets include connector or positioning elements interconnecting different longitudinal strings at locations between two spaced transverse strings, with some of the transverse strings being spaced relatively far apart to provide regions within which the longitudinal strings are free for greater lateral deflection than in conventional racquets when contacted by a ball and as a result of such lateral deflection can exert rebounding forces against the ball in a manner imparting spin thereto.